Skin is the largest organ of the human body, representing approximately 16% of a person's total body weight. Because it interfaces with the environment, skin has an important function in body defense, acting as an anatomical barrier from pathogens and other environmental substances. Skin also provides a semi-permeable barrier that prevents excessive fluid loss while ensuring that essential nutrients are not washed out of the body. Other functions of skin include insulation, temperature regulation, and sensation. Skin tissue may be subject to many forms of damage, including burns, trauma, disease, and depigmentation (e.g., vitiligo).
Skin grafts are often used to repair such skin damage. Skin grafting is a surgical procedure in which a section of skin is removed from one area of a person's body (autograft), removed from another human source (allograft), or removed from another animal (xenograft), and transplanted to a recipient site of a patient, such as a wound site. Harvesting of a skin graft may be accomplished by many different techniques, and the technique used will depend on the type of graft to be harvested. A common technique to harvest a skin graft includes suction blistering. Suction blistering involves two devices, one device to raise a suction blister and a separate device to cut the blister. The need for two devices slows the graft harvesting process and requires that suction blistering be performed in a doctor's office. Further, the need for separate devices has prevented development of an automated system for producing a skin graft.